Light after the Storm
by pusa-sa-tabi
Summary: He caught himself out side the room. Facing the door where his Light is sleeping... SEQUEL. sasunaru.


Title: Light after the Storm

Author: Pusa sa tabi (meow2x)

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto

Genre: Angst/Fluff/Romance/Couch thingy Alert! (Not 'that' thingy!)

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine… he belongs to Sasuke.

A/N : To SilverSaya..sorry for the delay! Lav Yah… Thanks… Ohh also this unbetaed.. Amy is having a fab holiday.. hugs d4rkbutt3rfly

_**Light After the Storm**_

_Its has been raining for so long…_

_So long… and for him, the sun has seized to shine…_

_Uchiha Sasuke looks out of his window in this stormy day… he watched as the rain drops fall from the sky…it reminds him of tears… and the air has this strange heaviness in them as he opened the window. He looks up and feel the water drips into his face…it mix with his tears…_

" Sasuke… what are you doing there.. its raining cats and dogs,and look at the thunder! It looks like its gonna strike you any time!"

He was startled wit the voice, he totally forgotten about his companion.

Sakura looks at Sasuke worriedly, he is very silent,almost sullen since last week..

' I wonder what happened to him, between them. I thought..' She said to herself…

"Go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. We have to go to the Village of the Sand, it's a long trip. " Sasuke said in a monotonous voice…

She shivered when she heard him use that kind of voice, it reminds her greatly about the time when he left the Village to go to Orochimaru…

' No, he will not come back there… Naruto promised to me that he will keep Sasuke here in Konoha… no matter what.' She tried to convince herself. Comforting herself.

" Okey Sasuke... Good night"

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sasuke glance at her on the corner of his eyes. ' Good. She is asleep, I don't know if I can keep this mask up, I cant have them get worried about me anymore' He mused to himself.

He looks around the room, and he marvels the strange whitness of this room, everything was white...from the sheets of the bed, to the walls… it contrast greatly with his feelings. He really preferred dark colors…maybe that's why he needed some light in his life…

A sign caught his eye… it was the name of the Inn they are staying, and he saw the slight movement of Sakura, she was sleeping in the bed. He was going to sleep in the couch of course. Even if he already acknowledges her as his friend he still knows she still has feelings for him, that he know that he cannot return.

Cause his heart still belongs to the Light, his Light… that is slowly vanishing... and he is very afraid... afraid… that he will be left all alone in the dark. He has gone there. And he doesn't want to go back there. He needed his Light right now.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_He caught himself out side the room. Facing the door where his Light is sleeping._

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Naruto was indeed asleep. No trying to sleep… he has this gut feeling that something will happen this night. Something that will change his life forever.

It reminds him greatly if what happened last week.

His confrontation with Sasuke.

Days had passed and up to now he still has not spoken anything to Sasuke… he has kept his word. He will not speak to him anymore nor look at him, and he will definitely bury his feelings for him… if only that was easier to be said than done.

But the boy is still in his mind constantly, he was in his thoughts from the moment he woke up and the last thing in his mind.

Like right now, they have mission to go to Sand, and a very important one, it requires the Team 7 to be reunited again. He have a mixed feeling about this, he did not know if he should be happy or to be sad. Happy to have him by his side, or sad because of what happened. He was still in denial stage, denying to himself that he misses Sasuke very much. But that feeling was murdered by his more dominant denial side. That Sasuke does not have feelings for him. That's why he told Kakashi in secret about their room assignment. Sakura was of course very happy about the arrangement, oblivious to the real reason behind it.

His sharp ears heard some rustling outside, his curiosity kicks in and he tiptoes to the door very carefully, when he opens the door he was surprised. No surprised was an understatement, more like terrified to see who it was.

_"Sasuke"_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sasuke was surprised too… he was not expecting Naruto to be awake, his plan was only to sneak inside the room. They stared at each other for a minute, he was memorizing the face of the boy in front of him, etching his face in his memory…He missed him so much, he was also denying to himself that he misses Naruto. How he have to fight the feeling to sweep him in his arms every time he saw him, how he like to have that eyes gazing only to him and not to that Hyuuga Neji.

Yes, he like that blond idiot. His idiot. Too bad… he can only say that to himself and not out loud.

"Good night"

His train of thought was interrupted when Naruto said that and slowly closing the door…

"Wait. I have to talk to you." He took Naruto's hand with his. This earned raised eyebrow from the other boy.

"No, I have said enough. I don't want to talk to you again. Ever. I think I have made it clear last time." Naruto pushed him and tried to close the door again forcefully this time.

Sasuke used his hand to stop the door from closing, and earning him a sore hand.

"Oww! My hand…"

" What? Oh shit! I'm sorry! Sasuke you idiot…you should not used your hand a door stopper!"

Naruto cringes when he saw the wound… his mask of denial that he has been wearing for this past week has been cracking bit by bit…

Sasuke saw Naruto's face scrunched up with worry.. he still have not changed,even if he was angry with him he always forget about it when he saw Sasuke in danger…he realizes that he was not the only one who can sacrifice his life for someone he love. Naruto too.

Naruto was gazing at him eyes filled with worry, he bushed when he caught Sasuke's eyes… ' I love you' … he thought to himself, he loved him now. Even if people will say to him that he is too young to know about real love but he knoew that what he is feeling right now is love. This is love. That's why he tries very hard to conceal it, he was afraid of rejection and to be hurt again… by Sasuke.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sasuke can't take it anymore, the feeling of loneliness has taken its toll for him.

He hugged him. Sore hand or not. Pride and denial buried deep. Only feeling that was left is his love for this person, His Light.

The stormy feeling that he was had vanished to nothingness from this one chaste hug, a hug that revealed his true feelings for Naruto.

_'**I love you … Naruto'**_

He already steeled himself for a negative response,but he was a relieved when he was granted with a positive one… he felt the other boy melting in his arms, he felt the arms slowly laking its way around his neck,the closeness of the boy, his intoxicating scent that always leave him breathless and needing for more.

_**'I love you …too'**_

_An unspoken agreement…_

_Like a light after the storm…_

_Enveloping the darkness with the light…_

_Leaving them in the warm embrace of lightness…_

_Never again to be separated…_

**OMAKE/EPILOGUE**

They have stayed in that state for a long time, until Naruto felt Sasuke took a sharp breath. His wound still hurt and needed medicine, the bruise is not that bad but it's still bleeding. Taking pity with him, Naruto lead him inside the room to get his kit… which is strangely empty.

"Kakashi is not here, he have to go back to Konoha for this night, emergency meeting, he will be here tomorrow." He explained to Sasuke. " come now, we have to treat that wound now, Sasu-chan looks so much in pain" He teasingly aid to Sasuke…

" Naru-chan don't call me Sasu-chan,okey, I am not in pain." He said using the same teasing voice. He sat beside Naruto in the couch…draping himself artistically in the couch and Naruto. Smiling rather charmingly to Naruto with a glint if mischievousness in his eyes.

"Eh? How can I treat your-"

He was interrupted when soft lips captured his, a bit clumsy, hesitant but the sweetest kiss he have experienced in his entire life… he responded with the same sweetness…gentle and careful, relishing their sweet kiss which was slowly deepening when Naruto parted his mouth to whimper, Sasuke seized the moment to kiss him deeper, tasting what Naruto can offer to him, arms going around each other…exploring each others mouth and body, with hands and tongue… memorizing and familiarizing with each other…

Sasuke opened his eyes after they broke apart from each other… seeing Naruto's flushed face, blue eyes looking at him expectantly… gives him a rush,that directly goes to his nether region. Giving in to the temptation ,he kissed Naruto again now more demanding, hand that was splayed behind Naruto's shirt inches slowly inside his shirt...caressing the soft tan skin … which earned a contented moan from Naruto…

"Saasuke…wait…"

"Yes I know…I am still not ready for that also…I just needed to be assured..to be sure..that you are really real, that you are not just a dream…"

"Don't worry this is not a dream…your not dreaming ...I am real..." Naruto hugged him and they shared another sweet kiss…

**_"I love you… Naru-chan"_**

**_"I love you too… Sasu-chan"_**

**_Gone is the darkness that split them apart…_**

**_Light has taken over them…_**

**_Bringing darkness to an end_**

**_Like Light after the storm…_**

**_They are both safe with each other…_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

A/N: Yipee! its already finished! Sorry if I cant make it any longer… and there is n lemon.. I really cant do a lemon, bows ..sorry… I hope someone will beta-edit it, I'll pay you a million red MMs!...

Sorry again for the mistakes and the tenses and all the grammatical errors… bows its really my weakness..

And also..wow..i wrote a semi-angst fic, with a sprinkle of fluff in the side… and at last! the 'Couch thingy'! hahaha.. thanks lj user"silversaya" for that idea… glomps silversaya

Thanks!

meow


End file.
